


You Needed This

by rainsinapril



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsinapril/pseuds/rainsinapril
Summary: Dream & George go to the bathroom to do more than just talk.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You Needed This

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in two hours and my first time publishing to ao3 this should be fun here's dnf we love dnf here

Dream waited patiently at the corner of Main Street and Lincoln Boulevard for his friend. He pulled his scarf above his nose to fight the cold December flurry and looked down at his watch. Where is he? Dream thought, his patience wearing thin. Dream looked up from his smartwatch to see a shorter man walking towards him bearing a red sweatshirt and a black puffer jacket overtop. He was donning well-worn Converse hightops and dark denim jeans. His scarf was pulled over his nose in the same fashion Dream’s was. A knit hat was pulled close to his eyes, making him barely recognizable. Nonetheless, Dream could tell who it was instantly.  
“George!” he exclaimed behind his dense scarf.  
“Dream! Dude!” George replied. Dream shuddered under his coat at the strictly platonic nickname.  
“You were so late today,” Dream said, giving George a playful nudge. “Wake up late?”  
“Yeah, rough night last night,” George responded, pulling down his scarf.  
“Oh really? With who?” Dream smirked, shoving George for a second time.  
“Oh shut up. Schoolwork has been fucking me senseless if that’s what you’re on about,” George replied, unphased by his friend’s suggestive remark.  
“Same,” Dream replied.  
The conversation fell dry and the pair kept walking to the school building. As they approached the main doors, Dream sped up and made it to the door first, holding it open for the shorter boy.  
“Ladies first,” He smirked. George sighed at the overused joke but quickly stepped into the heated building. He took off his scarf and packed it into the front pocket of his bookbag. Dream followed close behind and mirrored him, also packing his scarf into his bag. Dream looked over at George, who was struggling to close the pocket and smiled. Dream also noticed how charming he looked with a redder nose. George could feel Dream’s eyes on him, so he quickly whipped his head around to face Dream.  
“Dream? You good?” George asked, his eyes trailing off.  
“Oh, yeah, sorry, I zoned out,” Dream replied, his cheeks getting flushed with embarrassment. He looked down at his watch to attempt to hide his face. In doing so, he noticed the time.  
“Oh shit, George, we got to go, five minutes,” Dream said quickly, standing up and slinging his bookbag over his shoulder. He extended his hand out to George to help him up, but George swatted his hand away and stood up with a grunt. Damn, tough-guy-George, Dream thought. He smiled when imagining George being stronger and bigger than him. He liked George being smaller though. Easier to pin down, easier to kiss, Dream thought. He quickly shook his head to flush the thought out of his head, he knew George didn’t reciprocate the feelings anyway. He sighed and looked over at George, who was maintaining a straight face and speeding up his walk. Dream quickly matched his pace.  
They made it to class with two minutes to spare, sitting down at the back seats swiftly. George sat down his bag next to him, and Dream mirrored his movements. They looked to the teacher, who was setting up his laptop to project onto the big screen on the far side of the room.  
Dream and George didn’t pay attention. They scribbled notes on each other’s papers, Dream’s being more eager of course and chuckled under their breaths every few minutes. About halfway through the lecture, Dream wrote another note on George’s paper. It read “I’m going to the bathroom. In two minutes, I want to see you there too. Rodgers won’t suspect anything, I promise.” George was still reading as Dream silently rose from his seat. George watched as he swiftly left the room, trying his hardest not to attract anyone’s attention. George anxiously watched the clock while thinking. Why does he want to meet me in the bathroom? Why the bathroom? Why can’t he wait until after class? Why now? George was so lost in thought he hardly noticed the clock had already surpassed two minutes. He did exactly what Dream had done minutes prior, getting up quietly, and leaving, making sure not to attract anyone’s gaze. He walked into the silent hallway and made his way to the men’s restroom at the end of it.  
He swung open the bathroom door, expecting his friend to be there, but he was greeted by an empty room.  
“Dream?” He asked into the open air.  
“Hey,” Dream replied in a low, sultry voice. George looked over to where the voice came from to see Dream walking out of the last stall, still zipping his fly.  
“And you needed me here because? Too scary on your own?” George asked, fake pouting. He was met by one of Dream’s playful nudges after he said that.  
“No, actually. I don’t even want to talk, necessarily,” Dream saying this raised George’s mistrust even more. George looked skeptically at his tall friend as Dream confidently walked towards the door of the bathroom. George expected to hear the opening and closing of the door, but instead, heard a small click and Dream walking back towards him. George looked over his shoulder to see the small metal lock on the door turned to signify that the door was locked. A shiver was sent through his spine as Dream started to walk towards him again. What? Why’d he lock the door? Is he going to murder me? Many thoughts rushed through his head before getting swiftly interrupted by a hand on his.  
George looked up to see his friend, towering over him, holding his hand. George tried to pull his hand away, but Dream’s grasp was too strong. Is this going where I think it might? George thought again. However, this time he was not interrupted by Dream holding his hand, but rather by a hand on his chin, and a face leaning closer to his. George took a small step back to evaluate the situation but was promptly pulled back in by Dream’s sheer strength. Is he about to, kiss me? George thought to himself as time stood still. Before he could back away, Dream’s face was an inch away from his and Dream opened his mouth.  
“May I? Don’t try and back away, I know you want this as much as I do. You deserve this, George. You deserve to be kissed. And I want to be the one to experience that with you.” Dream said in a sultry, hushed voice. Time was still standing still in George’s world. It took him a second to process the request. He eventually said “Yes,” mimicking Dream’s hushed voice. Before George could even back away, Dream pulled George in even closer and proceeded to cup his jaw with his large hands. Dream used his thumb to open George’s mouth more as he gently kissed him. George was hesitant, but kissed back, leaning into the taller boy while doing so. George could feel Dream smile, and George did the same. Dream leaned back into George and pushed him up against the wall of the bathroom. “This is perfect, George. This is all I’ve ever wanted. Tell me you needed this, I know you did,” Dream said in his classic, sultry tone. “I needed this, Dream,” George replied, out of breath. He looks so cute pinned against the wall, I should do this more often. Dream thought, leaning in to kiss him again. George happily reciprocated, and the pair continued to kiss for the next minute.  
“Dream,” George exasperated, out of breath. “I,” His words fell dry and he couldn’t get himself to speak.  
“I?” Dream replied, trying to coax conversation out of him.  
“I like this, and I like you. You needed this as much as me, Dream.” George said, looking into the taller boy’s emerald eyes.  
“Oh, did I now?” Dream replied in a more cocky tone.  
“Yes, Dream, yes,” George said, leaning into Dream, tilting his head upward. Dream instantly caught on and tilted his head down while pursing his lips. The pair kept kissing, sometimes moving around, sometimes talking while catching breath, and sometimes doing other things. After about six minutes of this affair, George broke away from Dream, backing away.  
“Dream, we should head back now, I’m sure Rodgers is getting suspicious,” George said while walking towards the locked door. As Dream saw this, he slid himself in front of the door to block George from unlocking it.  
“We aren’t done yet, George,” Dream said, still flushed. “You still need this. School isn’t important right now. I am.” Dream said as he took the shorter boy’s hand and led him back to the wall. George obliged, and backed up against the wall again, looking up into Dream’s eyes. After another few minutes of kissing, Dream backed away and placed his arm against the wall near George’s shoulder.  
“That was wonderful, George,” he said. “We have to do that again, if we don’t, I’ll lose myself,” Dream said while licking his lips, tasting one last bit of George’s mint lip balm.  
“Mhm,” George groaned. He was tired and out of breath, but that wasn’t a bad thing here.  
“George,” Dream started, looking concerned that George was about to faint.  
“Actions speak louder than words,” George replied, standing on his tip-toes to reach  
Dream’s mouth with his own. The pair separated after one lass kiss, and Dream took George’s hand in his own. Dream unlocked the door with his free hand and walked out of the bathroom, dropping George’s hand. Dream looked back at George, who looked attractive all flushed and worn like he was. Dream slowed down to meet him, took his hand, kissed the back of his hand, and opened his mouth, the same way he had minutes prior.  
“Same time tomorrow, loverboy?” Dream asked with a smirk.  
“If you want it so bad,” George replied, mirroring Dream’s sly smirk.  
“I do.” Dream said, kissing George’s hand again.  
They walked back to class, George happily humming next to Dream’s side.


End file.
